capa carmesi
by frany0612
Summary: caperucita (saya) se dirige a casa de su abuela para llevarle proviciones , lo que no se imagina es que en el camino se encontrara con un lobo feroz (fumito)...


ESTA ES UNA VERSION ROMANTICA DE LA CAPERUCITA ROJA , ESPERO K LES AGRADE , ES MI PRIMER FIC..

* * *

_**CAPA CARMESI**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Nuestra historia comienza a mediados del siglo 19 con la joven **Saya Kisaragi ** la cual tiene por costumbre llevar una caperuza roja que le regalo su abuela**, **la misma vive con su madre **yoshi kisaragui** En un pequeño pueblo en el centro de un bosque gigante; mientras la madre de saya se encuentra en la ciudad, esta se queda encargada de la casa mientras su madre se encuentra lejos y de cuidar a su abuela que vive en el bosque ..

Una mañana decide ir al bosque para llevarle una canasta a su abuela la cual al estar algo mal de salud no puede salir de casa , se dispone a prepararle sus postre favorito , la misma se pone el delantal y se dispone a prepararle las magdalenas que tanto le gustan a su abuela ; al terminar limpia la cocina , se da un baño en lo que las magdalenas salen del horno, al terminar coloca las magdalenas en una canasta y se dirige al mercado del pueblo para comprar unas frutas ,chocolate, crema de leche , y jugo de manzana para llevárselas a su abuela.

Saliendo del mercado saya se encuentra con **Tokizane Shinichirou **su amigo de la infancia y leñador; -caperuza perdón saya hacia dónde vas en un día tan hermoso– iré a casa de mi abuela a llevarle (señalando la canasta) provisiones a mi abuela, cuídate "no soportaría que te pasara algo" – bueno ya me voy hasta luego adiós.

Saya al comenzar a entrar al bosque tiene la sensación de ser observada, _mira a todas partes buscando quien la observa pero no ve nada, sigue su camino por el bosque dirigiéndose a casa de su abuela a llevarle dulces (frutas, magdalenas, crema de leche, chocolate, jugo de manzana) _ tan risueña como siempre, saya camina despreocupadamente, entonando una canción, lalala iré a casa de la abuela lalala

Mientras que entre los arbustos siguiéndola sigilosamente se encuentra un lobo de pelaje blanco grisáceo

_**POV**_

Esta tan hermosa como siempre, ese pelo negro hasta la parte baja de la espada sujetado por dos coletas, ese cuerpo de diosa, esos enormes, hermosos ojos grises, esa luz que irradiaba de ella, esa voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar, y esa caperuza roja que la hacía ver a un mas esplendida y hermosa; desearía poder estar cerca de ella, el solo contemplarla a lo lejos no es suficiente, la quiero, la amo, desde aquel día…

**Flash back**

10 años antes. Una pequeña Saya de 6 años se encontraba jugando en los alrededores de la casa de su abuela cuando de repente ve un conejo y decide seguirlo –ven conejito. Corrió tras el –no te vayas. Continúo detrás del conejo hasta que se adentro mas y mas en el bosque, de repente el conejo se metió en unos arbustos, pero cuando intento buscarlo, se encontró con un enorme lobo blanco, ella retrocedió, y luego se echo a correr para buscar refugio; cerca de ese lugar se encontraba un niño de 10 años pelo rubio y ojos color miel, llamado **Fumito Nanahara ****, **el cual recolectaba ramitas de los alrededores cuando de repente escucha un grito-haaaa-, que le pareció algo familiar, entonces corrió buscando de donde provenía; saya corría a todo lo que podía para que el lobo no la alcanzara pero se cayó y se lastimo –awwwww quiero a mi mama sh sh- gimoteaba, entonces el lobo la alcanzo y tubo k comenzar a retroceder entonces no pudo retroceder mas detrás de ella había una enorme roca, entonces el lobo abrió su gran boca y saya grito , para luego desmallarse, entonces cuando el lobo se acercaba a ella una rama lo golpeo , era fumito había encontrado de donde provenían los gritos y para su sorpresa eran la hija de una amiga yoshi amiga de su madre, -saya- grito pero la niña seguía inconsciente , entonces siguió lanzándole ramas y piedras al lobo , en un momento el lobo se le abalanzó enzima e impidió que lo mordiera, justo cuando creyó que no podía hacer mas y que él y saya serian devorados por ese lobo, aparecieron un pequeño grupo de leñadores que al escuchar el grito de la niña salieron a su rescate pero antes de que ellos llegaran la rama se rompió y entonces el lobo le mordió el brazo creyó que se lo arrancaría pero antes de eso los leñadores lograron detener al lobo y matarlo, luego llevaron a los dos niños a casa, fumito llevaba a saya en su espalda –todo va a estar bien ya estas a salvo saya. Cuando llegaron a la casa de la abuela de saya, yoshi corrió ya abrasarlos –saya hija despierta estar bien te paso algo despierta- saya abrió los ojos y hablo, -mami el bobo me quería comer. Comenzó a llorar, cuando se calmo, la madre de saya le pregunto a uno de los leñadores que había llevado a los niños lo que paso , luego ella le agradeció a fumito el haber rescatado a su hija – gracias fumito, no sé qué hubiera pasado si pierdo a mi saya, eres un niño muy valiente. _ Gracias yoshi, en eso saya que se encuentra recostada a lado de su madre despierta y se queda viendo al niño que esta frente a ellas –mami quien es . su madre responde –es fumito el te rescato del lobo, ve dale las gracias , ella se para del asiento y se dirige a él con una sonrisa –gracias fu-miiii-to , el le sonríe y le dice , -no es nada pequeña y es fumito , -fumito! –sí, ella le sonríe y se queda mirándolo por un rato , luego él le pregunta –que pasa pequeña –son lindos , -de que hablas –son lindos tus sojos, el sonrió..

**Fin flash back**

–perdido en sus pensamientos no noto que ella se había detenido a recoger flores silvestres…

¡Qué hermosas! Le llevare algunas a la abuela, se pondrá feliz, también le contare lo raro que esa **Tokizane **se está comportando muy cortes conmigo, bueno creo que solo es mi imaginación el no es así, creo que tal vez se enamoro de nene o nono san, o quizás de yuuka, pues estando cerca se comporta de manera graciosa; Al escuchar esto el lobo se sorpende, -sera que a ella le gusta ese tal tokizane, si eso pasa la perderé para siempre , debo hacer algo- entonces el lobo se fue corriendo adelantándose a saya…

Cuando el llego a la intercepción de los caminos, cambio las flechas del camino largo y el corto que se dirigía a casa de la abuela en el bosque, luego se fue por el camino corto para llegar primero que su amada caperuza, de camino a la ya había decidido que la atraería hacia él, que haría que ella lo notara, que lo viera a los ojos que lo recordara que se diera cuenta de que el existía y lo amara tanto o más de lo que él la ama a ella..

* * *

BUENO ESTE A SIDO EL PRIMER CAPITULO , DE ESTA HERMOSA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE..


End file.
